Waking up in Heaven
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Of course, we've heard Shikamaru's side of the story, but what does INO think about her Shintenshin no Jutsu? It's a strange technique, but the perks are great. Like waking up in heaven.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I'd like a whole list of the bishies therein, but unfortunately, that's impossible._

_**Note: **This is my first ShikaIno fic. I love this pairing, but honestly? I don't have much inspiration for them. So when I got this idea, I was like "Wow… my muse finally decided to bless me with her presence…", and thus we have this fic. I was listening to… I think it was "Hold me Twice" by FM Static when I thought of this. So sue me.

* * *

_

**Waking Up in Heaven**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

Ino had never really been asked about herself before. People knew the basics: she was a health nut, addicted to purple, and worked in her parent's flower shop when not away on missions or filling in at the Academy. So when Sakura asked what happened during the mind-transfer technique just for the sake of asking, the blonde kunoichi almost didn't know how to answer. She never really thought about it. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was familiar with her to an extent, and knew a few of the implications involved.

"She can connect with their every thought and emotion. Unlike the Henge no Jutsu, where we only manifest the physical form and know nothing of the form's personality, the mind transfer technique has the original form itself, and from there, if the user so wishes, he or she may tap into every nuance of the subject's personality." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I can't tell you how many times Ino has come out of a guy's body and screamed curses at him for his dirty thoughts."

The trio walked down the street together, and Sakura made a noise of interest in the subject. Ino shivered. "And I still have nightmares about our first Chuunin exam. That split personality of yours is _really_ scary!"

The roseate-haired medic laughed heartily at the comment, not surprised in the least by it. Her other side was definitely intimidating, that was for sure. It was a wonder it didn't come out more often, what with having to deal with four exceptionally annoying teammates. Since Sasuke had come back, he and Sai had never gotten along, and if anything, the whole team was too volatile for their own good, even if they did get the job done better than any other.

_Because they've got so much talent,_ the blonde thought wistfully. Team 7 was likely to go down in history as the best there ever was and ever would be. _Sensei Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin; Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre; Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and most gifted of all medical ninja; Sai, the artist of the former Roots organization; and Uzumaki Naruto, the future Rokudaime._

It was true, after all. Naruto's coronation was in two weeks; Tsunade _was_ getting on in years, after all, even if she was only looking like her early twenties. She sighed and smiled at her friend softly as she bid the two a cheerful farewell, jogging over to a familiar ramen stand where her three teammates waited, their sensei late as usual. She and Shikamaru were on their ways to meet Chouji and Asuma at the Korean barbeque place; the old team had decided to get together to help prepare her for the upcoming Jounin exams, since the boys had already passed. It wasn't often that a woman made Jounin, after all; only a select few like Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, and of course, Haruno Sakura.

"Yo, Ino!"

She waved to her former teacher as they entered the restaurant. Chouji threw out a half-hearted 'hi' before continuing to stuff his face. She smiled. Same old team; that hadn't changed a bit, even after they went their separate ways. Shikamaru stood back and waited for her to scoot in next to the window, like he always did, and she gave him a soft, half-hidden smile.

After all, she knew what no-one else did; she knew what she felt every time she woke up after the technique. And it was something she intended to keep to herself for a very long time.

She loved it, every time; even in the heat of battle, it was this that she loved the most. Each and every time she woke up, Shikamaru was there; even today, so many years after Team 10 was first gathered, she would usually only use the technique if _he_ was there to take care of her. Not even her old sensei or Chouji would suffice. It had to be him. At first, it had simply been because she thought him more reliable than Chouji, and because he was the one who _could_ take care of her. But then, she had grown to love the feeling that came with waking up with him every time.

His arms were firm, and held her to his warm body tightly, and no matter how hot her body was from physical exertion, she found that she _always_ loved the heat of his body, and it never ceased to amaze her when she caught his scent just as she was waking- something like water and something sweet mixed with sweat and metal. He would usually have her pulled up into his lap, her head resting softly against his collarbone, and his breathing would always be coming in gasps, dusting over her skin as he looked down into her face. She could understand him perfectly; even as genin, the thought of her literally exiting her body had somewhat frightened him, and once, when she had badgered him for answers long enough, he'd said he felt responsible for her. So always, when she looked up into his shining brown eyes, she would catch a bare glimmer of fear before relief would flood them.

Unconsciously, Ino smiled at her thoughts as she stared out the window and up at the sky. The clouds passed over the sun for a minute, but continued on, casting the dusty streets of Konoha in bright light again.

"Ino? You okay?" She flipped around when Shikamaru called her, and smiled. Somehow, she knew how to say what she felt, now. Grinning, she leaned in close to him, raising her mouth to his ear. She could feel his blush quite plainly, and it made her smile even wider.

"Like waking up in heaven…"


End file.
